Another Story
by Naurovhie
Summary: Bukan kau membenciku, kau yang takut padaku lebih meyakitkan hinata... / nata-chan, ini kaa-san ... / aku akan pergi naruto-kun, jika itu membuatmu bahagia, jika itu yang kau harapkan dari ku. maka aku akan mengabulkannya ... / apa yang kau lakukan padanya naruto ... /
1. Chapter 1

Another Side

Presented by BaeGummy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai sisi wajahnya, surainya bergoyang mengikuti tolehan wajahnya yang mengimbangi kerasnya tamparan pria itu. Hyuuga Hinata meringis pelan, merasakan pipinya memanas.

"aku bilang jangan pernah datang menemuinya!" pria dengan surai kuning itu menghardik gadis dihadapannya

"a-aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Sakura-san"

"untuk apa?! Mencelakakanya lagi?!" pemuda itu menaikan kembali suaranya, suaranya bahkan memenuhi lorong yang menghubungan ruangannya dengan tangga darurat gedung ini.

"... aku tidak pernah mencelakakan Sakura-san" gadis itu bergumam

"simpan saja alsanmu itu" pria itu berkata sinis "sekarang lebih baik kau pulang, aku tidak ingin melihatmu! Dan jangan pernah datang menemui Sakura!" setelah menumpahkan kekesalannya pria itu berlalu pergi. Menyisakan sigadis yang diam mematung.

.

Hinata memegang sisi kiri wajahnya, panas tamparan Naruto masih dapat dirasakannya. Ia mengusap bagian itu beberapa kali berharap rasa sakitnya akan berkurang namun nihil. Setetes air matanya jatuh dan secepat turunnya Hinata segera menghapus butiran kristal itu.

Ia berjalan melewati tangga darurat, bukannya tidak ada lift di gedung 27 lantai ini, hanya saja Hinata ingin menenagkan dirinya. Berfikir mungkin.

.

Uzumaki Naruto sebenarnya adalah pria yang baik. dan Hinata menikahi pria itu 8 bulan yang lalu Hinata mencintai Naruto tentu saja, dan ia juga yakin Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama. Atau setidaknya Naruto tengah berusaha untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Hingga kejadian naas itu datang, saat dimana dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang melibatkan sahabat pria itu, mungkin lebih tepat dengan sebutan gadis yang dicintai suaminya Haruno Sakura.

Mobil yang dikendarai Hinata menabrak pembatas jalan dan terpental hingga memasuki jurang yang terdapat disisi jalan. Hinata berhasil keluar dari mobil itu beberapa saat sebelum mobil itu meledak. Ia mendapat beberapa luka yang cukup parah sedangkan Sakura koma hingga hari ini.

Dan Naruto menyalahkan Hinata atas kejadian itu.

.

Hinata duduk di salah satu anak tangga. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan mulai menumpahkan isi hatinya. Ya, iya harus melakukannya menumpahkan semua bebannya hingga saat kembali kerumah nanti ia tak akan membuat kaa-sannya khawatir. Kushina adalah mertua terbaik yang pernah Hinata lihat, ia menyayangi Hinata dengan sepenuh hati, membela gadis itu sesering Naruto memarahinya. Well, Naruto selalu marah pada setiap tindakan Hinata. Apapun itu.

Dan Kushina bagaikan ibu peri yang tuhan kirim untuk menjaga gadis rapuh sepertinya. Semejak paman minato meinggal Naruto bertindak sebagai kepala keluarga. Ia mengambil alih semua tugas ayahnya dan menjalankannya, menjaga ibunya dan menikahi gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. ya hanya Hinata yang mengungkapkan cintanya pada pria itu sedangkan Naruto mungkin bukannya rasa cinta yang tumbuh dari kebersamaan mereka melainkan rasa benci.

Hinata bukanlah wanita yang kuat, kerap kali ia ingin menyerah dan meninta cerai dari suaminya itu. Tapi Kushina selalu melarangnya, wanita paruh baya itu terlalu menyanginya. Dan mengecewakan orang yang menyayanginya asalah hal terakhir yang ingin Hinata lakukan.

.

Naruto memasuki ruang kerjanya, menduduki kursi singgasananya dan merenung. Sesekali ia memijat pangkal hidungnya, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah gadis yang ia nikahi 8 bulan lalu. Kenapa gadis itu sangat membenci Sakura? Naruto paham jika mungkin Hinata cemburu dengan kedekatannya dengan Sakura, terlebih gadis itu tau jika Sakura adalah cinta pertama Naruto. tapi dengan mencelakakan Sakura menurut Naruto itu benar-benar diluar batas.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, melihat telapaknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ada rasa sesal saat mengingat tangannya telah menampar Hinata. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengahapus rasa sesalnya, gadis itu pantas mendapatkannya. Setelah menyebabkan kecelakaan pada Sakura sekarang apa lagi? Mencoba membunuh gadis musm semi itu.

Pernah terbesit dalam benaknya untuk menceraikan Hinata, tapi ia sadar kaa-sannya sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Bahkan mungkin melebihi dirinya. Dan Naruto sendiri, walaupun ia berusaha menyangkal tapi sosok Hinata memang memiliki tempat sendiri dihatinya.

.

Ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk ruang kerja sekertarisnya Nara Shikamaru telah beralih fungsi menjadi kamar rawat Sakura Haruno. Ya Naruto meminta khusus kepada dokter untuk dapat merawat Sakura disebelah kantornya sedangkan Shikamaru terpaksa harus menempati ruangan di ujung koridor. Pemuda Nara itu tidak keberatan mengingat ia juga cukup dekat dengan si gadis musim semi, dan dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini Shikamaru sepenuhnya dapat mengerti perasaan Naruto.

Tapi satu hal yang tidak dapat Shikamaru setujui adalah perilaku Naruto pada Hinata. Naruto menyalahkan Hinata karna kecelakaan itu adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar. Karna bagaimana pun Hinata juga menjadi korban atas peristiwa naas itu.

Shikamaru melenggang masuk keruang kerja Naruto. ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanya tidak mengetk pintu. Terlalu malas.

"bos" Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan

Naruto hanya menoleh dan memberikan pandangan bertanya.

"kau ada rapat jam 4 nanti" seklai hagi Naruto tidak berbicara, hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

"... Naruto kau tau" Shikamaru duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan besar itu "beberapa karyawan melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada istrimu ditangga darurat tadi"

"lalu?" Naruto mengeluarkan nada sengitnya

"hal itu akan memperburuk reputasimu"

"aku tidak akan memulainya jika dia tidak membuatku kesal"

"soal Sakura lagi..?"

"hn"

"Naruto aku tau ini bukan urusanku, tapi bagaimana pun juga tindakanmu sudah sangat berlebihan pada istrimu"

"jika kau tau itu bukan urusanmu... harusnya kau diam saja Shikamaru"

"Hinata adalah adik neji, dan kau berjanji dimakannya untuk menjaga Hinata Naruto"

"..."

"aku berkata sebagai sahabatmu, bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah gadis yang kau minta untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu"

"..." Naruto menatap sahabat sekaligus tangan kanannya itu "aku ingin sendiri shika" setelah berdiam lama hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya

Shikamaru menghela nafas pendek lalu membungkuk hrmat dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Naruto.

.

18.00

Rapat yang sangat melelahkan. Naruto berniat untuk pulang dan sebelum itu ia harus menemui Sakura terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya memastikan jika gadis itu baik baik saja.

Srekk! Pintu geser itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang suster berambut hitam pendek yang tengah memeriksa cairan infus yang tergantung di sisi tempat tidur Sakura.

"Naruto-sama" shinuze membungkuk hormat dan dibalas Naruto dengan anggukan singkat

"bagaimana keadannya hari ini?"

"cukup baik, mungkin karna pengaruh tanaman itu" Shizune menunjuk sebuat pot berukuran sedang yang di tumbuhi tanaman hijau

"aku tidak pernah membawanya"

"ah, tadi Hinata-san yang membawakannya" Shizune menjelaskan

"Hinata...?"

"ya, setau saya tanaman itu memang bagus untuk mensterilkan udara. Aku tidak tau Hinata-san mengerti tentang hal itu" setelah mencatat beberapa hal Shizune pamit meninggalkan ruangan itu

Sapphire Naruto belum beranjak dari tanaman yang katanya dibawakan Hinata. 'jadi dia datang untuk itu' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, Naruto beranjak menghampiri ranjang Sakura dan mendudukan diri disisi ranjang gadis itu.

"saki..." ia selalu memulai dengan sapaannya "bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?" hening...

"cepatlah sadar, kau tidak rindu padaku?" Naruto meulai monolognya

"musim telah berganti ini sudah musim semi kesukaanmu" ia menggengam tangan Sakura "kau bilang ingin melihat bungan Sakura bersamaku kan?"

Dan 1 jam dihabiskan Naruto diruangan itu. Bercerita pada Sakura, banyak hal yang diceritakannya mulai dari kesehariannya, hingga perasaanya. Naruto melirik aroginya yang telah menunjukan pukul 19.20 malam. Ia harus pulang kaa-sannya pasti cemas jika ia terlambat.

"saki... cepatlah bangun, kaa-san juga sangat merindukanmu" dan dengan sebuah kecupan ringan didahi si gadis Naruto meninggalkan kamar rawat itu.

.

Jika saja... jika Naruto tinggal lebih lama ia akan melihat jari telunjuk yang tadi ia genggam bergerak perlahan, seolah merespon salam yang diucapkan pria disampingnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC / DELETE ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Another Story

Presented by BaeGummy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR.

Sekelumit cerita author :

Well well, gummy ga nyangka kalo fic ini bakal diapresiasi bagus :V karna ya... gummy sadar banyak banget kekurangan dalam fic ini u.u mulai dari alurnya yang kecepetan dan juga gaya penulisan yang agak aneh :D

Insya allah gummy bakalan lebih aktif di ffn ? mengingat punya banyak hutang fic :V semoga dapet ilham untuk melanjutkan u.u dan fic fic yang terbengkalai secepatnya bakalan di update ?  
Terharu baca review /lebay ada yang bilang ga ngerti jalan ceritanya yaa.. dimaklumkan saja gummy emang agak aneh hehehe :D sebenarnya udah banyak yang saraning tentang menggunakan "POV" tapi entah kenapa gum ga ngefeel aja untuk pake itu '-'  
Warningnya di semua fic gummy itu sering bgt terjadi perubahan sudut pandang tanpa peringatan eheheh :D

Well, **selamat** membaca ? semoga suka dengan karya abal gummy ini ?

Cinta itu buta Naruto tau, sebagaimana ia mencintai Sakura sahabatnya –dulu. Walaupun enggan mengakui tapi gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu memang sangat banyak menyedot perhatiannya. Tingkah malu-malunya, tatapan sayunya, senyuman yang kadang Naruto tidak dapat mengartikan apa maknanya. Walaupun saat ini statusnya adalah suami sah dari Hyuuga Hinata. Namun bukan berarti Naruto menepikan Sakura dari hidupnya. Bagaimana pun Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Dan sebagai sahabat Naruto wajib menjaga Sakura.

Hujan lebat yang menguyur jepang membuatnya tertahan di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan. Ck, harusnya ia mendengarkan Shikamaru tentang membawa mobil, atau payung minimal. Ia hanya rindu caffe kecil disudut kota ini. Menyajikan makanan hangat dan juga seribu kenangan hangat masa-masa sma-nya. Dia, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji dan kakak sepupu dari Hinata. Hyuuga Neji. Mereka adalah sahabat karib. Segerombolan lelaki yang selalu membuat masalah disekolahnya. Kecuali Neji mungkin lelaki itu lebih sering menasehati dibanding turut andil.

Sapphire ku memandang jalanan kota yang tidak terlalu ramai, hanya beberapa kendaraan yang lewat dan juga pejalan kaki dibawah lindungan payung mereka. Merogoh saku ku dan menghubungi Shikamaru suapaya dia datang menjemputku. Saat sambungan itu belum tersambung mataku menangkap sosok yang sangat kukenal.

Hinata berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko bunga disebrang jalan, membawa sebuah kantung belanja dan menyampirkannya di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Aku terdiam. Aku akui Hinata gadis yang sangat cantik. Bahkan mungkin lebih cantik dari Sakura. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman mengembang dibibirku. Rasanya menyenangkan melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Selesai mengatakan pada Shikamaru dimana aku berada aku tetap pada posisiku menatap Hinata dari seberang jalan. Siluetnya tertutup payung hitam yang dibawanya dan sepertinya ia sedang sibuk memeriksa kantung belanjanya. Hingga moment paling tak pernah kubayangkan datang.  
Seorang pria dengan kacamata dan juga coat hitam panjang datang menghampiri gadis itu. Hell, bukan hanya mengahampiri tapi juga dengan sangat lancang meletakan lengannya pada pundak Hinata. Dan gadis itu menerimanya. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa pria itu terhalang oleh payung hitam besar sialan itu.

Naruto masih berada diposisinya, memegang cup minuman hangat yang masih mengepulkan uap. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Siapa pria itu? Apa yang dilakukan pria itu? Dan yang paling penting adalah kenapa Hinata membiarkan pria itu melakukannya!

Menunggu lampu merah dan menerobos hujan. Naruto sudah tidak perduli lagi pada kemejanya yang mulai basah. Ia mengejar kedua sosok itu dan menarik paksa tangan si gadis.

Merasakan sebuah tarikan di tangannya membuat pegangannya pada kantung belanjaan yang di bawanya terlepas, berhamburan di aspal.

"..."

"Naruto-kun" Hinata mengerjapkan amethysnya. Namun pria yang disebutkan namanya tidak menjawab hanya menatap tajam gadis itu. Dan juga mengeratkan peganganya. Membuat Hinata meringis pelan.

Ootsutsuki Toneri mengangkat payungnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya pada pasangan dihadapannya. Ada senyum remeh di sudut bibirnya. 'ini yang dikatakan Hinata suami yang tidak perduli padanya' ia bergumam dalam hati.

"ada baiknya anda melepaskan tangan itu, Uzumaki-sama"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Toneri yang tampak tenang dan terkendali. Uzumaki Naruto seakan siap menerkam pria tampan dihadapannya "apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" nada sengit itu tak berkurang sedikit pun. Alih-alih menjawab, perhatian Toneri justru didominasi pada Hinata. Gadis itu basah. Itu adalah pikiran pertama Toneri, ia mengulurkan tangan dan membuat payung besar itu memayungi satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka. Menyulut amarah terdalam Naruto.

"jangan sampai kau demam Hinata" suaranya terdengar sangat lembut  
Naruto menepis tangan itu, cukup kuat namun tak membuat payung tersebut lepas dari tangan Toneri. "aku tanya apa yang kalian lakukan?!" ia membentak. Menarik Hinata lebih kebelakang, menghindari payung Toneri.

"na-Naruto-kun... Toneri-kun hanya mengantarku pulang"

"-kun?!" ia mendelik tajam pada istrinya. Benar-benar menghabiskan kesabarannya. "kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu?!" ia memojokan istrinya

"Naruto..."

"atau kau memang memanggil semua pria dengan sebutan itu?!"

"dengarkan aku dulu" suara Hinata mencicit, ia takut. Naruto terus memojokkannya kini badannya telah sempurna menempel pada tiang lampu jalanan. Tidak ada ladi langkah untuk menjauh.

"kau bermain api dibelakangku Uzumaki Hinata?!" suaranya mengelegar. Membuat Hinata menutup matanya rapat.

Puk! Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak tegap Naruto. "ada baiknya kau mendengar penjelasannya Uzumaki" Toneri menengahi, menarik pundak Naruto dan memberikan Hinata ruang.

.

Sebenarnya Naruto bukanlah seorang pencemburu –menurutnya. Hanya saja... ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang menyatakan cinta adanya, wanita yang ia nikahi. Hyuuga Hinata yang bagaikan malaikat. Menyandingkan kata Hinata dengan selingkuh adalah hal yang berada diurutan paling bawah pikiran Naruto. namun kenyataannya saat ini menjadi urutan paling atas.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata memegang tangannya "Toneri..-kun hanya menagantarku pulang sungguh" ada genangan di pelupuk matanya "a-aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu" sedikit banyak airmata Hinata memang memberikan effect pada Naruto. amarahnya berkurang –sedikit.

Oh, andai saja tidak ada Toneri disana mungkin Naruto akan melupakan kejadian itu. Tetapi, lelaki dengan surai perak yang memuakan itu memang mencari perkara dengannya.

Toneri menghela nafas dan memberikan Hinata sapu tangan. Menyuruh gadis itu menghapus airmatanya. Bahkan ia melepaskan coatnya dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Dan gadis itu kembali menerimanya.

"jadi..." suara Naruto dalam "siapa kau tuan sok perhatian?"

"aku, ootsutsuki Toneri" jawabnya santai

"lalu ..?" sapphirenya tak lepas menatap Toneri

Sepasang irish perak menatap si gadis indigo dan dibalas dengan delengan pelan si gadis.

Sebenarnya Toneri mengerti makna gelengan kepala Hinata. Namun ia memilih mengabaikannya.

"aku dokter pribadi istrimu Uzumaki-sama"

.

Menantu dan juga putra semata wayangnya basah. Itulah pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Kushina. Setelah Naruto membayar taksinya ia berjalan mendahului Hinata dan hanya mengekor dibelakang suaminya.

"kaa-san" Naruto menyapa lalu begitu saja masuk ke dalam rumah megah mereka

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau bisa basah seperti ini? Kaa-san sudah bilang berteduh saja jika kau tidak membawa payung" wanita itu membimbin Hinata masukm ke dalam  
"a-aku tadi bertemu Naruto-kun dijalan kaa-san" dustanya

"lalu kenapa kalian basah-basahan?"

"ng ... kami, terlalu lama menunggu taksi"

Kushina sadar, Hinata pasti berbohong. Tapi baiklah ia akan menerima kebohongan gadis itu saat ini. Lagi pula membuat Hinata hangat sangat penting untuk didahulukan.

"baiklah sekarang kau lebih baik mandi dahulu, lalu turunlah akan kaa-san buatkan soup hangat untuk kalian"

"ha'i" Hinata menganggu dan berjalan kekamarnya.

.

Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan setelah mengetuk tentu saja. Dan yang didapatinya adalah tuan besar Uzumaki Naruto dan berdiri menjulang dengan pakaian yang masih basah. Ah, dia belu menggantinya ternyata.

"aku butuh penjelasan nona Uzumaki" Naruto berkata dingin

"to-Toneri-kun memang seorang dokter Naruto-kun..."

"bisa kau hentikan memanggilnya dengan suffikis itu?"

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya "lalu apa maksudnya dengan dokter pribadi?"

"a-aku hanya beberapa kali memeriksakannya dan kebetulan Toneri-san yang menangani"

"nya? Apa?"

"a-asma ku" Hinata menggigit bibirnya

"aku tidak tau kau punya asma?" ia mencibir "asma yang kau periksakan? Atau...?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap sapphire Naruto, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah lelah suaminya. Sapphirenya berkilat marah dan ada sebuah senyum remeh diwajahnya. Sangat tipis namun Hinata dengan sangat jelas melihatnya.

"... kebutuhan seksualmu"

Plaakk! Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi dengan tiga garis lahir itu. Membuat si empunya menolehkan kepalanya singkat. Sangat tidak siap dengan respon Hinata.

"jaga ucapanmu Uzumaki" Hinata benar-benar sampai pada titik jenuhnya

"..." oh Hinata memang tau bagaimana membuat Naruto murka. "kau juga seorang Uzumaki" ia menggeram menahan emosinya

"tidak! Tidak akan lagi" bagaimana pun lemahnya ia. Bagaimana pun cintanya Hinata pada Naruto. tetap saja perlakuan Naruto padanya sudah benar-benar kelewat batas. Hinata adlah seorang Hyuuga. Ia adalah seorang souke dari keluarga inti. Bahkan seorang Neji pun tak akan berani berkata sekasar itu padanya.

Naruto menatap Hinata nyalang. Kejuatan demi kejutan terus bermunjulan dalan beberapa jam saja. Menjungkir balikan emosinya. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto tidak ada yang bersuara.

Menit menit yang menghimpit perlahan mereda. Menyisakan uraian airmata dari amethys indah Hinata. Ia benar benar tidak sanggup lagi. Naruto menyadarinya. Melihat istrinya lagi-lagi menangis karnanya. Namun seakan tertancap pada marmer dibawah telapaknya Naruto diam saja saat Hinata beranjak ke lemari besar mereka dan mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian serta koper lama gadis itu.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

-Naruto-

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang kerjanya ini sudah minggu ke 2 Hinata pergi dari rumahnya. Semenjak pertengkaran mereka tempo hari. Hinata pergi. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memijat pangkal hidingnya perlahan.

Bagaimana pun Naruto bukanlah pria berhati dingin. Kepergian Hinata tetap menyisakan ruang kosong dalam hatinya. Ia terus melakukan pijatan pada pangkal hidingnya seraya berfikir... apa yang sebenarnya hatinya inginkan.

Semenjak kejadian perginya Hinata dari kediaman Uzumaki, ibunya Uzumaki kushina kerap kali murung dan lebih sering mendiamkannya. Hanya menyapanya disaat ada hal hal yang menurut wanita itu penting. Berbanding terbalik dengan kebiasaan wanita itu.

Naruto paham ibunya kecewa padanya. wanita itu sangat menyayangi Hinata –mungkin lebih dari dirinya. Dan untuknya sendiri Hinata itu... entahlah terlalu sulit mengambarkan perasaanya pada wanita mungil berdarah Hyuuga tersebut.

.

.

Kreett! Pintu ruangannya terbuka. Menampilkan sekertaris pribadinya dan juga suster Shizune. Walaupun enggan Naruto akhirnya bangkit dari tidur malasnya

"ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi

"Sakura-san..." satu topik yang mampu membawa 100% kesadaran Naruto. "dia telah siuman Naruto-san" Shizune merampungkan kabar yang ia bawa.

Naruto serta merta bangkit dari duduknya dan setengah berlari menuju ruang rawat Sakura meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Shizune dibelakang.

"kelihatanya Naruto-san bahagaia sekali"

"ya ini adalah kabar yang selama ini ditunggunya." Shikamaru memasukan tangannya kesalam saku celana bahannya dan menambahkan "kuharap"

.

Naruto membuka pintu ruang rawat Sakura dan menemukan wanita itu terduduk dengan sedikit senyuman diwajahnya. Matanya berbinar melihat Naruto.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto memegang tangan gadis itu "syukurlah kau sudah sadar"

Mendengar kalimat Naruto Sakura terdiam "Naruto..." suaranya dalam "berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

Naruto tampak berfikir sejenak kemudian menjawab "sekitar 6 bulan"

"kami-sama" Sakura menutup mulutnya "aku tidak tau selama itu" ia tertunduk melihat peralatan rumah sakit diruangan ini hatinya tercubit "apakah luka ku parah Naruto?" emeraldnya menatap sappire yang sedari tadi tak lepas melihatnya

"dokter bilang otak mu mengalami kejutan yang melumpuhkan beberapa syarafmu sehingga kau mengalami koma" Naruto tersenyum mencoba membagikan kekuatan pada wanita dihadapannya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan mencoba memahami apa yang Naruto sampaikan, hingga ia tersadar suatu hal "Hinata?!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak "bagaimana keadaan Hinata Naruto?!"

Mendengar nama itu disebutkan Sakura membuatnya menyergit, ada rasa tak suka yang timbul dihatinya. "dia baik-baik saja. Kau pikir kenapa" jawabnya acuh

"kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?! Dia terluka lebih parah dariku Naruto".

.

.

 _-flashback-_

" _Hinata kau lihat ini?" Sakura menunjukan sebuah foto masa kecilnya "padahal aku berharap rambutku berwarna pirang seperti kaa-san"_

 _Hinata tersenyum dibelakang kemudinya "aku rasa Sakura-san lebih cantik dengan warna rambut seperti ini"_

" _semua orang mengatakan warna rambutku aneh"_

" _iia" Hinata menggeleng "menurutku itu sangat cantik"_

" _kau memang sahabat terbaik Hinata" Sakura memeluk Hinata dari samping. Tanpa sadar siku kirinya menyentuh porsneling dan mengubah gigi kendaraan roda empat itu._

 _Hinata yang tidak siap dengan pergantian gigi mobilnya seketika mengurangi kecepatan. Sakura tertawa dan mengatakan maaf. Dan dibalas Hinata dengan tawa renyahnya._

 _Namun itu adalah awal dari segala bencana yang menanti mereka. Sebuah mobil mini bus yang melaju di belakangnya tidak melihat perubahan kecepatan mobil Hinata dan suksek menghantam mobil yang mereka kendarai._

 _Hinata yang oleng membangting kemudinya ke arah kiri dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Mereka berfikir mobil itu telah berhenti namun saat Hinata menarik kakinya dari pedal rem mobil mereka kembali melaju menuruni bukit yang cukup terjal._

 _Hantaman yang diderita kerduanya menyisakan luka di dahi Hinata dan goresan di pipi Sakura. Rasa perih yang menyengat tak mereka perdulikan._

" _Sakura-san cepat buka seatbelt mu dan lompat keluar" Hinata memberi instruksi_

" _ta-tapi bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" Sakura tidak bodoh. Ia tau Hinata pasti akan mengobarkan dirinya "aku tidak akan keluar jika kau tidak keluar"_

" _aku harus menahan laju mobil ini.." nafasnya terengah "saat kau melompat a-aku akan menyusul"_

" _..."_

" _cepatlah Sakura-san aku tidak yakin dimana dasar bukit ini"_

" _ta-tapi..."_

" _cepatlah"Hinata kembali bersuara_

 _Sakura dengan setengah hatinya membuka seatbeltnya dan bersiap melompat. Namun sebelumnya ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada sahabatnya. Dan Hinata tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk._

 _Sakura melompat. Namun gravitasi dari laju mobil yang ditumpaninya ditambah pijaknya yang miring membuatnya terjatuh dan bergulir bebrapa kali sebelum kepalanya membentur sebuah batu dan segalanya tampak kabur._

 _Sementara Hinata yang masih tertahan dibelakang kemudi hanya berharap mobilnya akan berbenturan dengan sesuatu dan menghentikan laju mobil ini sebelum meyeretnya benar-nbenar ke dasar jurang. Ia merapalkan beberapa doa pada kami sama untuk kesalamatanya dan juga Sakura. Dan menyesali tidak menuruti perintah kaka sepupunya untuk mesasang ABS dimobilnya._

 _Dan mungkin kami-sama mendengarnya mobilnya menghantam sebuah pohon besar yang menimbulkan bunyi debuman lumayan memekakan telinga. Mobilnya berhenti. Badannya terbanting ke depan. Dadanya mengahantam kemudi. Dan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya._

 _Hinata pingsan._

 _Kap mobil silver miliknya terbuka akibat benturan dan mengeluarkan asap yang cukup pekat. Bau terbakar yang menyengat masuk kedalam indra penciumannya, membuatnya tersadar. Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa Hinata membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar._

 _Ia merangkak menaiki bukit dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat percikan api di bawah mobilnya. Mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan melanjutkan berjalan keatas. Ia terbatuk. Dan sekali lagi darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Rasanya amis. Menyengat dan sangat sakit._

 _Lavendernya menemukan Sakura yang tergeletak di dekat batu, kepala wanita itu berdarah. Hinata berusaha dengan sisa tenaganya mencapai gadis itu._

" _sa..kura-s..san" suaranya terbata tanganya menepuk pipi sahabatnya merusaha membangunkannya_

" _saku.." ia kembali memuntahkan darah segar "..ra"_

 _Merasakan sesuatu menepuk pipinya kesadaran Sakura perlahan kembali. Ia membuka emeraldnya dengan susah payah dan mendapati Hinata yang berdarah darah._

 _-end flasback-_

.

.

"kau berbohong" ia adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Naruto

"kau pikir aku gila?!" Sakura sedikit berteriak "dia... dia menyelamatkanku" ia menerawang

"kau pasti berbohong Sakura" sapphire Naruto kosong

"kau pikir siapa yang menghubungi ambulance Naruto? jadi dimana Hinata sekarang?" emerald Sakura melihat sekeliling ruangan "aku tidak tau ada ruang seperti ini dirumah sakit"

.

.

-Naruto-

Aku benar-benar tidak mendengarkan apapun yang Sakura katakan setelah itu. Telingaku seakan tuli. Padanganganku mengabur. Dan seakan udara tak masuk kedalam paru-paruku.

Dia bilang apa? Hinata yang menyelamatkannya? Gadis yang aku tuduh mencelakakanya justru menjadi tokoh oennyelamat dalam tragedy itu. Dan apa yang aku lakukan?

Aku meremas surai pirang ku frustasi. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu selalu diam saja dengan kenyataan seperti ini? Bagaimana dia bisa tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun.

…..

Naruto ingat bukannya Hinata yang tak pernah menjelaskan tapi dirinya yag tidak pernah medengarkan apapun yang gadis itu katakan.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto melajuka mobilnya dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan ia ingin segera sampai dirumahnya. Ia ingin menanyakan kebenaran pada kaa-saannya.

10 menit berbincang dengan Uzumaki kushina nauto memgerti jika wanita itu sama halnya denngan dirinya ia tidak mengetahui rahasia itu. Setelah 2 minggu Naruto pertama kali menggunakan smartphonenya untuk menlepon sang istri.

Rasa gundah menyergapi hatinya. Panggilan itu tersambung namun tak pernah ada jawaban dari si pemilik. Membuat Naruto semakin gundah. Ia berjalan memasuk kamarnya dan mulai megeledah isi nakas yang selama ini digunakan Hinata. Berharap menemukan sedikit petunjuk.

Naruto ingin menemui Hinata. Meminta maaf mungkin. Meminta pengampunan lebih tepatnya. Ia ingin Hinata tau paerasaanya. Ia ingin Hinata mengerti jika Naruto telah mulai menintaiya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Another Story

Presented by BaeGummy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR.

Catatan Author :

Wahh,, gommen ne utuk keterlambatan up fic ini u.u

Sebelumnya saya juga mau bilang ditulisnya fic ini bukan untuk membenci salah satu chara atau apapun. Jujur saya agak miris membaca review yang mengatakan hal hal buruk tentang naruto… seakan kalian ada dendam pribadi sama naruto :V sekali lagi semua character yang dibuat saya semata hanya untuk memperidah jalan cerita fic ini /plaakk bukan untuk membenci character aslinya

Well,, ada kabar buruk hehehe sepertinya fic ini akan semakin lambat /ditimpuk :V laptop saya kebetulan atau bisa dibilang kesialan rusak. Mati total dan harus diperbaiki :'(

Jadi fic ini akan semakin terlambat /sungkem mungkin setiap 10hari baru bisa saya up. Dan untuk fic lainya pasti akan saya lanjutkan kemungkinan besar setelah fic ini tamat karna anak kuliahan yang mencoba mandiri /ciiee kaya saya mati kutu kalo ga ada laptop dirumah :V

Yahh pokoknya begitu :V sekian dan terima review yang membangun dari pembaca setia Another Story :*

.

.

.

-Hinata-

Aku memasukan beberapa baju yang kupunya kedalam sebuah koper lama. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi. Ini sudah benar benar keterlaluan. Sekilas ekor mataku melirik sosok tinggi yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu. Ya Uzumaki Naruto sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah perduli. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku mencoba meredam tangis yang mengancam akan keluar.

Setelah selesai aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar ini. Rumah ini. Walaupun samar terbesit dalam benakku berharap tangannya akan menahanku. Berharap Naruto akan mencegahku pergi dari sini. Tapi harapan hanya selangkah lebih maju dibanding khayalan kan? Pada kenyataannya jangankan untuk menahanku bahkan mencegahku dengan kata-kata pun tidak dia lakukan.

.

.

Hinata menuruni tangga rumahnya saat ia akan membuka pintu sebuah tangan halus menahan langkahnya. Kaa-sannya. Uzumaki Kushina berdiri dibelakangnya dengan deraian air mata.

"Hinata... kaa-san mohon" uacapnya lirih.

Hati Hinata tercubit pilu. Ia membuat orang yang sangat menyayanginya menangis. Tangannya terulur untuk membawa wanita paruh baya itu kedalam pelukannya. Mereka menangis bersama. Kushina masih dengan segala bujukannya menahan Hinata untuk pergi. Seandainya Hinata tidak menahannya pasti wanita itu sudah bersujud dikakinya.

Satu alasan yang Kushina yakini Hinata adalah yang terbaik untuk putranya. Hinata adalah gadis paling tepat untuk menjadi pendamping Naruto. jika dengan Hinata ia akan dengan sangat tenang meninggalkan dunia ini.

"kaa—san" suaranya parau "kaa-san tau walaupun tidak lagi bersama Naruto-kun aku tetap akan menjadi putri kaa-san" airmata mereka kembali berderai "hubunga kita lebih kuat darid arah sekalipun"

Hinata mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk memberikan pengertian kepada wanita dihadapannya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya kan pindah dari rumah ini. Buka berarti ia tak menagnggap Kushina sebagai ibunya lagi.

"kaa-san harus menjaga kesehatan... jangan tidur terlalu larut karna menunggu Naruto-kun" Hinata mengusap surai merai itu "aku akan sangat merindukan kaa-san" dan mereka berdua kembali berpelukan.

.

.

Perpisahan memang pahit Hinata tau itu. Tapi tinggal dan menyadari kau tidak diinginkan itu jauh lebih pahit lagi. Maka ini adalah keputusan paling tepat. Hinata yakin.

Ia mengecek dompetnya hanya ada 7 lembar uang seribu yen. Ia mengigit bibirnya baiklah setidaknya malam ini iya punya cukup dana untuk menginap dihotel. Ia berjalan menuju halter terdekat menggeret kopernya perlahan. Kepalanya berdebyut nyeri dan udara malam ini memnag tidak bersahabat untuknya.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit Hinata melihat sebuat taxi mendekat dan memberhentiknanya. Menyebutkan tujuan kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil yang nyaman. Pengharum mobil yang digunakan si supir taxi membuatnya nyaman dan kelelahan membuatnya lebih cepat menjemput mimpinya.

.

.

Pengingat di hanphone menyala ia meliriknya dan menghela nafas. Ia harus melakukan terapi rutinya rasanya Hinata sediit jenuh dengan rangkaian obat yang harus dia minum nantinya.

Ia berajak ke kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuh seadanya. Mengambil sebuah coat tebal dari kopernya dan berjalan turun. Bodoh tapi Hinata tetap berharap Naruto akan mencarinya. Ia tersenyum singkat dan berjalan menuju lift. Bayang bayang pertekarannya kemarin terus saja membayang di benak Hinata. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata mencintai Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan pria yang dicintainya adalah hal yang sangat sulit.

Ting!

Ia telah sampai di lobby.

Hinata berjalan keluar dan mencari taksi amethisnya memandang jalanan kota yang mulai ramai hingga sebuah klaksn mobil mengangetkannya. Matanya memicing sebuah sedan berwarna silver yang berhenti di depannya tidak menunjukan gelagat akan menunjukan siapa si pengemudi. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri mencoba memahami situasi. Mungkin saja bukan dirinya yang mobil ini tunggu.

Nihil. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Hingga kaca gelap itu diturunkan barulah hintaa menyadari siapa yang berada dibelakang kemudi.

Otsutsuki Toneri menampilkan senyuman andalannya salah satu sikunya di sampirkan pada kaca yang terbuka. Surai pirangnya melambai mengikuti hembusan angin.

"kau sedang apa Hinata?"

"aku … menunggu taxi Toneri-kun"

"maksudku apa yang kau lakukan di hotel ini?"

"….."

"… naiklah, kau akan kerumah sakit kan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan memutari mobil itu lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan masuk.

.

Selama perjalanan sebisa mungkin Toneri menghindari topic tentang 'mengapa Hinata sepagi ini berada dihotel' rasanya ia dapat menebak alasan gadis itu. Mungkin ia hanya dokter pribadi tapi baginya Hinata sangat special. Adik dari Hyuuga neji gadis berambut indigo yang mencuri hatinya dengan sangat telak. Menjerumuskannya untuk hanya melihat gadis itu. Hinata bagaikan penyihir jahat yang telah menahan hatinya untuk dimiliki gadis itu tanpa pernah merasakan pembalasan dari rasa yang Toneri miliki.

"kau sudah sarapan?" Toneri melirik Hinata sekilas

"aku sudah minum teh hangat" Hinata tersenyum

"kau tau kan sarapan pagi sangat peting"

"kau juga tau aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

"kau harus memaksakan diri" tangannya terulur menyetuh surai lembut si gadis. Membelainya.

Satu hal kecil yang tak pernah Hinata dapatkan dari Naruto. Hanya perlakukan kecil ini. Dan Naruto yang hidup bersamanya selama 8 bulan tidak pernah melakukannya. Ah, Naruto pernah melakukan itu saat Hinata pertama kali menyatakan cintanya. Ia menggeleng mengingat kenangan kecil itu.

"ada apa? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"iia" Hinata kembali menggeleng dan tersenyum.

.

.

Kali ini Dr. Tsunade yang memeriksanya. Wanita yang masih terlihat sangat cantik diusianya yang menginjak setengah abad. Tsunade meletakan kacamatanya dan menatap Hinata serius.

"ini benar-benar serius Hinata" mata madunya menatap hinta tajam "aku rasa operasi pun …." Tsunade menghentikan ucapanya ia mengenggam tangan Hinata.

"aku mengerti" Hinata berkata perlahan bibirnya menyungingkan senyuman "Tsunade-san ano …"

"ada apa?"

"bisakah kau rahasiakan ini dari Toneri-kun?"

Permintaan itu rasanya mustahil mengingat Toneri saat ini tengah berdiri di sisi pintu dengan kedua tanganya yang bersarang indah di saku jas dokternya dan tentu saja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sejak awal.

"rasanya itu agak mustahil nona Hyuuga" Toneri buka suara. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua wanita itu dan menarik kursi di samping Hinata.

"k-kau medengarka pembicaraan kami" Hinata menekuk wajahnya merasa jika privasinya dimasuki orang lain

"aku berhak tau kabar pasienku"

"aku pasien Tsunade-san"

"ya ya … lalu Tsunade-san" Toneri mengalihkan pandnagannya pada dokter waita dihadapannya "saranmu?"

"Hinata harus dirawat tentu saja"

Toneri menyeringai "perawatan intensif" Tsunade manambahkan

.

.

Hari-hari yang Hinata lalui terbilang cukup menyenangkan teryata berada di rumah sakit tidak terlalu buruk pikirnya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak sedirian. Sudah hampir 2 minggu Hinata berada disini. Awalnya ia kerap kali memainkan ponselnya jika sedanng bosan. Namun beberapa hari terakhir ini Toneri denngan keras melaragnya untuk meggunaka benda teknologi itu. Radiasi katanya. Hinata tidak mengerti hanya menurutinya.

Ia bukan orang bodoh ia sadar kondisinya semakin memburuk dna apa kata Tsunade-san saat itu bahkan operasipun tidak akan menjadi solusi untukya semuanya sudah terlambat. Sudah tak ada harapan. Ia memegang dadanya yang kembali berulah rasanya sesak dan sangat sakit.

 _._

 _Tulang rusknya patah… sekilas walau hanya sekilas rasanya Hinata inngat perkataan itu. Saat seorang dokter memeriksanya._

 _Buka itu yang menjadi masalah melainkan patahannya yang merobek paru-parunya…. Ah, apa aku akan mati batin Hinata_

 _Juga beberapa luka dikepalanya… kita tidak bisa melakukan operasi saat ini dokter… sekilas Hinata dapat melihat mata berwarna perak yang sedikit basah saat menatap tubuh tidak berdayanya._

 _Yag bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanya …. Hinata tidak dapat mendengar lagi bahkan tidak dapat melihat lagi. Ia tertidur. Pingsan mungkin entah yang mana._

 _Yang ia sadari saat terbangun adalah kamar rawat dirumah sakit yang didominasi warna putih dan juga seorang suster yang sedang memeriksa selang infusnya._

 _._

Hinata ingat kenangan itu kenangan dimana ia terbangun sendiria dirumah sakit. Tanpa ada Naruto yang menjenguknya. Oh kabar itu tidak sebegitu buruknya. Karna setelahnya yang ia dapati adalah tuduhan Naruto tentangnya yang menjadi dalang dari kecelakaan yang dialaminya bersama Sakura.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Another Story

Presented by BaeGummy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR.

Cinta itu buta ... penyesalan itu menyakitkan ...

.

.

Otsutsuki Toneri melihat sendiri bagaimana dua kata itu berkesinambungan. Si gadis yang dibutakan cintanya dan si pria yang tenggelam dalam penyesalan. Hujan gerimis yang menguyur kota amegakure seakan mengatakan kesedihannya terhadap penyesalan si pria. Hujan ini menemani isak tangis tanpa suara yang di senandungkan Uzumaki Naruto.

Pria itu berdiri dalam diam. Tanpa sedikitpun bergerak. Tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya diam menatap pusara bertuliskan Uzumaki Hinata. Toneri bukannya tidak dapat merasakan kesedihan dan penyesalan dari pria yang berstatus sebagai suami dari gadis yang diam diam ia gandrungi. Hanya saja... rasanya ia ingin menghukum Naruto sedikit lebih lama.

.

"Naruto" Shikamaru membuka suara, ia mengulurkan payung berwarna biru tua pada pria disampingnya. Inilah yang paling ia takutkan. Penyesalan Naruto.

"Shika..." suaranya benar-benar tidak bagus Shikamaru dapat dengan jelas mendengar kesedihan yang terselip dalam nada suara itu "apakah aku dihukum?" samar. Sangat samar tapi Shikamaru yakin sebagian besar yang menyebabkan wajah CEO muda itu basah adalah airmata bukanlah rintik hujan.

"kenapa hukumannya sangat berat?" Naruto semakin menundukan kepalanya. Shikamaru kehabisan kalimat penghiburan ia hanya memegang bahu sahabatnya erat. "aku benar benar tidak sanggup Shika"

Dan Naruto menangis. Bahunya yang selalu tegap kini bergetar. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ia mengigit bibirnya untuk meredam isakan namun gagal. Segala hal yang selalu ia banggakan ternyata hanya kegagalan. Ia tidak dapat menjadi anak yang berbakti untuk tousannya ia tak pernah mau mendengarkan kaasannya dan saat ini ia bahkan kehilangan wanita yang sangat mencintainya.

.

Bersandar pada kap mobilnya Toneri melihat bagaimana Uzumaki yang adidaya menangis dalam diam. Ia mengdongakan kepalanya ke atas. Membiarkan butiran butiran hujan membasahi wajahnya. Mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia sadar harusnya ia sangat marah pada Naruto. harusnya ia membenci laki laki brengsek sekelas Uzumaki Naruto. namun semua pesan terakhir Hinata membuat semua perasaan benci di hati Toneri menguap entah kemana.

Ia ingat bagaimana Hinata menceritakan segala kebaikan Naruto padanya –yang menurut Toneri bukan kebaikan melainkan kewajiban. Kewajiban seorang suami untuk membahagiakan istrinya. Bagaimana Hinata selalu tersenyum saat menceritakan tentang ibu mertuanya. Gadis itu bahagia Toneri tau. Namun disatu sisi gadis itun juga bersedih dengan segala perlakuan Naruto. dan sekarang... lihatlah roda selalu berputar. Saat ini Hinata tak akan pernah merasakan sakit lagi, karna Naruto yang akan menggantikan posisinya menahan segala sakit hati itu.

.

.

Ini tidak benar. Ini semua pasti tidak benar. Bagaiamana? Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi? Bagaimana bisa kejadiannya malah seperti ini? Ia belum melakukan apapun. Ia bahkan belum bertemu Hinata.

Naruto meremas surainya tumbuhnya ambruk. Dan sang tunggal Uzumaki sekali lagi menangis.

"Hinata..." suaranya sangat lirih Naruto berulang kali mengumandangkan nama itu bagaikan mantra untuk menenangkan hatinya

"Hinata maafkan aku..."

"Hinata aku mohon maafkan aku... Hinata"

Shikamaru memegang payungnya erat. Padangannya memburam ia pernah melihat Naruto hancur saat minato jiisan meninggal tapi ia tak pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini. Bagaikan orang yang telah kehilangan segalanya dalam hidup.

Semua ini memang kesalahn pemuda pirang itu Shikamaru sepenuhnya mengerti tapi... kenapa kejadiannya harus sepert ini. Saat Naruto sudah tau kebenarannya. Saat sahabatnya sudah menyesali segala perbuatannya. Kenapa nona Hyuuga itu malah pergi?

Pluk! Toneri menjatuhkan sebuah kunci di sisi Naruto. membuat pria itu menoleh.

"berhentilah menjadi cengeng Uzumaki" Toneri membuka suara "lokernya nomer 29" setelah mengatakan hal itu pemuda dengan suerai perak itu pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Sapphire Naruto tertuju pada sebuah kunci dengan gantungan sebuah liontin berwarna rubby. Naruto ingat itu adalah hal remeh yang pernah ia berikan pada Hinata saat mereka masih sma dulu. Ada sebersit rasa hangat dihatinya saat mendapati Hinata masih menjaga dengan baik barang pemberiannya.

.

.

Sebuah kotak berwarna coklat kini telah ada dipangkuannya. Naruto membuka perlahan kotak itu berharap tak akan merusak isinya. Ia menemukan sebuah album foto tangannya terulur dan membuka lembar demi lembar foto yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Tes!

Air matanya kembali jatuh. Album itu hanya berisi dirinya. Ia yang sedang tidur. Ia yang sedang makan. Ia yang tertawa bersama Kushina. Bahkan dirinya yang sedang serius bekerja dibalik laptopnya. Naruto tak menhentikan laju air matanya ia membiarkan kesedihannya menguap. Hanya ada satu lembar foto Hinata ah sebenarnya bukan foto Hinata melainkan foto pernikahan mereka berdua. Hinata yang sangat menawan dengan gaun pengantinnya dan dirinya yang tampak acuh saat foto itu diambil.

Sekali lagi hatinya seakan diremas dengan sangat kuat.

Ia kembali melihat isidari kotak itu. Sebuah sarung tangan rajutan. Tapi hanya satu... kemana pasangannya? Naruto sibuk mencari pasangan dari sarung tangan berwarna orange itu namun nihil ia tak dapat menemukannya. Ia menghela nafas dan sekilas kenangan muncul. Penasaran Naruto membalik sarung tangan itu dan benar ada ukiran namanya di baliknya. Ya, sarung tangan itu adalah miliknya. Kaasannya yang memberikan sarung tangan itu padanya dan ia pernah meminjamkannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu menyimpannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini.

Naruto tersenyum disela tangisannya.

Dan tangannya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah buku yang sangat familiar dimatanya. Buku yang selalu Hinata bawa di tas kecilnya. Pantaskah? Pantaskah jika ia membacanya? Mengetahui rasa sakit hati Hinata? Mengetahui jika dirinyalah yang membuat gadis itu selalu menagis? Masih pantaskah dirinya?

.

.

Toneri memasuki flat kecilnya. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini ia menghela nafas. Sejujurnya lebih dari siapapun Toneri lah yang paling menyesal. Ia adalah dokter yang menangani Hinata ia yang paling tau bagaimana kondisi gadis itu. Tapi …. Tapi dirinya masih tak mampu untuk menyelamatkam hinta. Atau setidaknya membuatnya hidup lebih lama. Sehingga gadis itu merasakan bagaimana pria yang selama ini diharapkannya menyatakan permohonan maaf. Bagaimana Naruto akan menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata.

Ia bersandar pada pintu kecil itu. Tanpa dapat dikomando airmatanya mengalir menemmi kepiluan hatinya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari kecilnya menarik laci dan megeluarkan sebuah foto usang yang dibingkai sangat apik. Itu adalah foto Hinata gadis itu tengah tertawa di bangku taman di belakanng rumahnya dulu.

Toneri mengenalnya sejak dulu. Mencintainya sejak dulu. Tanpa pernah diungkapkan tanpa pernah dinyatakan. Toneri tak pernah menuntut apapun ia hanya mencintai Hinata. Hanya sesederhana itu.

Ia merogoh jas kerjanya dan mendapati sebuah surat yag dititipkan Hinata padanya untuk Naruto. Ia menimbang haruskah diberikan? Tanpa membacanya Toneri tau surat itu pasti berisikan penghiburan untuk Naruto. Hinata past mengungkapkan maafnya pada Naruto. Dan ia tak menyukai hal itu.

.

.

 _Brak! Naruto mendorong Toneri ke dinding tangan kekarnya memegang jas pria bersurai perak itu._

" _kau berani mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang istriku brengsek"_

"… _." Toneri hanya diam, ada sebuah senyuman tipis disudut bibirnya "kau pikir kau pantas menyebutnya istri Uzumaki" Toneri mencengkram tangan Naruto dan melepasannya dari jas yang ia gunakan._

" _pertemukan aku dengan Hinata"_

 _Bagaikan sebuah gada yang menghantam tubuhnya kabar jika Hinata meninggal sangat ganjal di telingga tunggal Uzumaki itu. Ia tidak percaya benar benar tidak percaya. Walaupun Toneri telah menunjukan laporan kematia Hinata ia tetap tak ingin mempercayainya. Tak akan mempercayainya._

 _Hingga Toneri membawaya ke makam Hinata. Dan Naruto berdiri selama 5 jam disana. Tanpa sepatah katapun tanpa bergerak. Tubuhnya seakan terpatri mendapati kenyataan. Kenyataan paling tak ingin ia akui._

.

.

TBC

Next Final Chap ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Another Story

Presented by Nauro

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR.

 **SPESIAL THANKS :**

Untuk semua reader setiap Another Story saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya... tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan ada artinya tanpa kalian fic ini hanya corat coret tidak bermakna dari author karna dukungan kalian saya u.u jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic abal-abal ini

Chap terakhir ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk kalian yang udaj baper :v yang udah nangis :v yang udah setia nunggu author yang selalu molor update hehehe ... semoga kalian suka semoga kalian menikmati membacanya sebagaimana saya menikmati saat menuliskannya

.

.

"Naruto-kun"

Ah, gadis itu lagi. Sapphire Naruto memindai dari atas hingga kebawah penampilan gadis itu. Biasa. Sangat biasa. Bahkan terkesan tak ada satu pun yang menonjol dari gadis itu.

"berangkat bersama?" senyuman si gadis mengembang

"Aa" mengangguk aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Dan seperti hari hari sebelumnya ia akan berjalan satu langkah dibelakangku. Aku berhenti dan menoleh menarik tangannya supaya kami berjalan beriringan. Dan sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum.

Mungkin senyumnya yang memikatku.

.

Namanya Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Dia adalah adik sepupu Neji sahabatku. Dan entah bagaimana gadis pendiam itu berani mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku. Awalnya aku kaget. Tapi Hinata membuat segalanya menjadi mudah. Gadis itu yang penah menuntut apapun. Bahkan jika hanya sekedar balasan kalimat cinta yang pernah ia ungkapkan. Hinata tak pernah menuntutnya.

Dia gadis yang sangat lurus. Seolah perubahan jaman tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Lihat saja bagaimana dia berpakaian. Dia menutup segala hal yang harus ditutupi dari mata tidak bertanggung jawab kaum lelaki –sepertiku. Jika gadis lain menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka dengan clubing atau sekedar hangout bersama kelompoknya. Maka sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji ini akan memilih berdiam dirumah dengan kesibukannya merangkai bunga atau membuat cookies cookies yang lezat.

Ah, mungkin hal itu juga yang memikatku.

.

"Naruto-kun kau sudah memilih perguruan tinggi yang ingin kau masuki?"

"kenapa? Kau ingin menguntitku?"

"iia" ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Lucu. "aku kan hanya bertanya"

"entahlah, dimana saja sama menurutku"

"ah, souka"

Ya kami sudah kelas 3 semester akhir 3 bulan lagi kami semua –aku dan para sahabatku termasuk Hinata- akan melepaskan predikat pelajar dan menjadi mahasiswa.

Mamasuki sekolah aku menemukan kawanan pria berisik yang kusebut sahabat.

"pengantin baru berangkat bersama" tentu saja itu suara cenpreng milik kiba. Ekor mataku melirik perubahan mimik wajah Hinata. Iya menundukan wajahnya hingga poni tebal itu menghalangi siapapun melihat rona pipinya yang semakin nyata. Ada rasa geli yang mengelitik hatiku. Entah kenapa gadis itu begitu polos. Dan lihat saja rona wajahnya semakin menjadi saat chouji juga ikut menggodanya.

Mungkin hal ini juga yang memikatku.

.

Aku memang mengatakan mencintai sahabat wanitaku haruno sakura. Tentu saja itu semua saat aku belum mengenal Hinata sebanyak saat ini. Sakura sangat bersinar bahkan diantar wanita lainnya. Tapi Hinata... gadis aneh itu membuat pandanganku tidak dapat teralihkan. Lihat mengingat Hinata membuatku menjadi melankolis.

Hari ini aku duduk diteras rumahnya ditemani Neji. Kadang aku berfikir kenapa Hinata tidak ikut tinggal di rumah paman hizashi dibandingkan sendrian dirumah lamanya. Yatim piatu. Hinata itu yatim piatu ayah dan ibunya meninggal saat terjadi kecelakaan pesawat mungkin jika saat itu Hinata tidak demam ia juga akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan kedua orangtuannya. Kami –aku dan Neji mengobrol panjang lebar sebenarnya aku hanya mengerti sedikit dari arah pembicaraannya. Hyuuga itu kolot. Terlebih anak sulung macam Neji. Kolot. Alot. Dan keras kepala. Terkadang menyebalkan.

"pirang kau mendengarkanku tidak" ia melotot dengan netra berwarna putihnya itu

"aku dengar" aku mengerjap mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan Neji beberapa saat lalu.

"apa?"

"aku harus ... meng ... Hinata" aku memelankan suaraku dan juga menghilangkan kalimat kalimat yang tidak kudengar dari celotehan Neji tadi

Tersenyum hingga deretan gigiku terlihat saat kulihat reaksi Neji yang menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuannya "tenanglah Neji aku pasti akan mengingat pesanmu" aku menepuk nepuk bahunya.

"kau saja tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan bodoh"

Aku tertawa. Neji mungkin kolot tapi dia sahabatku.

dan saat itu Hinata keluar dari sebuah ruangan dirumah sederhana ini. Kami-sama yang tau berapa lama aku memandangnya. Kami-sama dan juga Hyuuga Neji tentu saja.

"air liurmu berceceran bodoh" celetuknya

Refleks. Aku membuat gerakan untuk mengelap air liur –yang tentu saja tidak ada. "apa aku tidak?!" protesku sebal

Neji memutar matanya "kau yakin menyukai pria bodoh seperti ini Hinata"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Hanya tertawa pelan sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"sial, kau menjatuhkan harga diriku Neji" aku menendang kakinya

Ia bahkan tidak bergeming "memangnya kau punya harga diri dasar pirang bodoh"

"sadako!" baiklah aku tidak ingin membuat Hinata melihat segala kebodohanku. Aku melangkah mendekati gadis itu dan menggenggam tangannya "aku Hinata" ajakku

"jangan pulang lebih dari jam 8 Hinata" Neji memulai sesi –sepupu overprotektifnya-

"aku akan memulangkannya besok pagi"

"lalu mayatmu akan ditemukan beberapa jam kemudian"

.

.

Taman ria ... ya ini adalah daftar terpat terakhir yang akan Naruto kunjungi diakhir pekan. Dan gadis itu mengajaknya ke taman ria. Hawa panas. Hilir mudik manusia. Suara orang berteriak. Anak anak kecil yang berlarian. Sungguh tempat seperti ini neraka bagi Naruto.

Mungkin sudah kesepuluh kalinya Naruto memijat keningnya hari ini. Bagaimana bisa gadis seusia Hinata memikirkan tempat macam ini untuk menghabisakan waktu dengan lelaki yang ia katakan ia cintai. Benar benar membuat Naruto naik darah.

"Naruto-kun kau sakit?" Hinata terlihat sangat cemas. Ia berulang kali melihat Naruto memijat pangkal hidungnya

"iia" jawabnya datar

"kau lapar?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng "lalu?"

"aku baik baik saja Hinata" aku menekankan setiap kata yang aku ucapkan

Well yah. Kerja bagus Naruto. sekarang kita lihat hasilnya gadis itu sukses menekuk wajahnya sedemikian rupa. Ada sebersit rasa sesal dihatiku. Tapi tetap saja taman ria itu menyebalkan.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Dan gadis itu masih menekuk wajahnya. Hingga sapphireku menemukan seorang pedagang pernak pernik dipinggir jalanan. Aku menarik tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya "kita lihat dulu" dan Hinata hanya menganguk dan tersenyum.

Entah karna senyumannya atau tautan tangan kami. Ada desiran halus di dadaku dan sialnya senyuman Hyuuga Hinata ternyata menular.

.

18.00

Aku mengantar Hinata pulang. Entah bagian mana yang membuatku merasakan panas dipermukaan pipiku. Langit yang menguning atau penampakan Hinata yang selalu tersenyum menatap gantungan kunci yang sempat kubeli dikedai pernak pernik tadi. Dan aku merasa diriku benar benar menjadi pria bodoh yang bersikap acuh mengabaikan debaran jantungku yang menggila.

"arigatou Naruto-kun" sekali lagi dia berucap

"kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali Hinata"

"tapi aku ingin mengatakannya lagi"

"ya terserahlah"

Bus umum ini menjadi saksi sapphire ku yang tak pernah melewatkan sedikit pun gerak gerik yang dilakukan gadis lavender disampingku.

.

.

Tragedi itu datang saat dimana tousan pergi meninggalkan kami. Dan aku seperti orang bodohyang terus saja mengingkari kenyataan itu. Tousan meninggal benar benar bagaikan dongeng untukku. Aku tau harusnyaaku menjadi sosok yang bisa dibanggakan harusnya aku melindungi kaasan. Tapi aku belum siap tak akan pernah siap. Minuman beralkohol walaupun bukan gayaku tapi itu adalah cara terbaik untuk melupakan kesedihanku aku pergi dari rumah selama 2 hari dan pergi ke kedai minuman pinggir jalan. Aku melarikan diri bersembunyi dari semua orang. Hingga Hyuuga Hinata datang, ah lebih tepatnya menemukanku.

Hinata menangis aku tak pernah membayangkannya, tapi sore itu dia menangis untukku. Menangis untuk kisahku saat tousan pergi dia menangis dan aku memeluknya. Hari itu entah bagaimana jantungku berpacu sangat keras ada saat dimana aku takut takut Hinata akan mendengar jebaran jantungku saat aku memluknya. Ah, benar benar sial. Bahkan kini air mata nona Hyuuga itu juga sukses memikatku.

.

Kami menjadi semakin dekat terlebih saat tousan tak ada Hinata sering datang kerumahku dan mengobrol dengan kaasan. Aku tidak keberatan tentu saja selain hal itu bisa sangat menghibur kaasan aku juga bisa melihatnya kan? Bahkan terkadang Hinata menginap disini. Saat kami memasuki bangku kuliah Neji pergi ke Iwa untuk mengikuti perlombaan di sana dan ia tak pernah kembali. Hyuuga Neji terlibat dalam satu kecelakaan ia dan rombongannya hilang bahkan mayatnya tak dapat diidentifikasi jika bukan karna barang barang yang ditemukan. Bus yang mereka tumpangi masuk ke jurang dan terbakar.

Dan dimakamnya aku berjanji untuk menjaga Hinata seumur hidupku. Aku berjanji pada Neji sahabatku.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar, sudah hampir 2 hari ia tak bisa tidur. Segala kenangan tentang Hinata terus berputas dalam benaknya. Sapphirenya melirik sebuah jam di sudut ruangan ... 15.40 rasanya masih cukup sore untuk menemui istrinya.

.

Kini Uzumaki Naruto tidak lagi seperti mayat hidup yang berdiri mematung di depan pusara sang istri. Ia duduk bersandar disisi nisan itu ada segurat senyum halus diwajahnya yang tampak lelah. Dan narut memulai monolognya...

"Hinata... ah, aku tau aku terlambat" sebutir kristal cair jatuh dari sapphirenya "sangat terlambat bukan? ... tapi Hinata, bukankah ini sangat kejam" angin yang berhembus saat itu memainkan surang sang Uzumaki tunggal "Hinata jika aku berubah, jika aku merubah sikapku, jika aku memperlakukanmu lebih baik, ji..kaa..." Naruto mengusap wajahnya menghilangkan jejak airmatanya "jika semua itu kulakukan ... maukah kau kembali?" ia melirik gundukan tanah dihadapannya "kau tidak bisa kembali ya? Lalu bagaimana jika aku yang menyusulmu? Kau mau menungguku kan?" hening ... hanya suara desiran angin yang menamaninya.

Naruto tidak tau jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari tadi. Orang itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Meredam amarahnya.

Toneri bersandar di balik pohon dan memperhatikan sang Uzumaki yang lagi-lagi berada disini. Apakah pria bodoh itu tidak pulang? Kenapa setiap Toneri kesini selalu ada pria kuning itu? Ah, lama-lama ia bisa gila.

Srak! Srak! Ia snegaja membuat suara gadus saat melangkah berharap menangkap perhatian tuan muda Uzumaki itu dan berhasil. Sudut matanya menangkap jika Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"kau mau kemana?"

"kau tidak ingin aku berada disini kan?" tanya Naruto sarkastis

"ternyata kau cukup peka Uzumaki" Toneri tersenyum kecil "tapi selain untuk menemui Hinata aku juga ingin bertemu dengan mu"

Kedua irish berbeda warna itu saling manatap. Untuk beberapa saat hingga Toneri mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"aku minta maaf menahannya terlalu lama. Itu surat yang Hinata tulis untukmu... sebelum dia pergi"

... hening kedua pria tampan itu terdiam.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya mengambil surat itu "arigatou" ia melakukan headbow singkat dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Toneri.

"kau tau Naruto" kata pria perak itu sebelum Naruto melangkah lebih jauh "aku benar benar sangat membencimu"

"aku tau"

"kau melukai apa yang sangat kusayangi"

"..."

"..."

"aku pantas mati untuk itu..."

"kau membuatnya selalu menangis"

"..."

"kau membuatnya menderita"

"aku... bisakah kau menceritakan tentang Hinata dokter Toneri?" Naruto berbalik memandang punggung tegap pria dihadapannya

"tidak. Itu adalah kenangan milikku. Aku tak akan membaginya"

"souka" Naruto mengangguk "aku mengerti"

"tapi satu hal Uzumaki... Hinata ... tak pernah seklai pun membencimu"

.

.

 _Naruto-kun ... ogenki desuka?_

 _Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar kaa-san? Kabar sakura-san? Aku selalu berdoa untuk kesehatan mereka. Naruto-kun maaf selama ini aku membohongimu. Aku tak ingin membuatmu cemas. Aku tak ingin menambah bebanmu._

 _Mungkin saat kau mendapat surat ini aku sudah bertemu haha ue dan chichi ue. Naruto-kun aku ... sangat menyukaimu. Mungkin hingga saat ini. Bahkan setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku... masih sangat menyukaimu._

 _Naruto-kun apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini bukankah salahmu. Aku tau kau pasti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri tapi aku mohon jangan lakukan itu. Ini bukan salahmu Naruto-kun. Aku tak ingin kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri aku tidak ingin kau menghukum dirimu sendiri. Jangan pernah lakukan itu. Karna aku menyukaimu, aku tidak ingin kau terluka._

 _Naruto-kun jika memang ada kehidupan kedua ... jika reinkarnasi itu ada ... aku ingin sekali lagi menjadi istrimu, bahkan jika harus mengulang takdir yang sama aku tetap ingin melakukannya. Karna bertemu denganmu adalah anugrah terindah yang Kami-sama berikan padaku._

 _Uzumaki Hinata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

FIN.


End file.
